A Blooming Love
by mrsrachelgrayson
Summary: Saki and Arisa tell Tohru that she and the Prince would look great together. But Tohru doesn't know who to choose. Then, when Kyo goes on a hiking trip, will it bring Yuki and Tohru closer? YukiTohru
1. Chapter 1

**A Blooming Love**

Chapter 1-A Bad Thing or a Good Thing?

Tohru Honda quietly walked through the hallways of school. The hard working day was finally over and her two best friends, Saki and Arisa, decided they were going to take Tohru to the mall, their special treat. Tohru sighed. _"I hope they don't plan on buying me anything!"_ she thought, _"oh no! They couldn't! It would be too much trouble wasting their money on me!" _She went outside and waited by the front doors. All of a sudden she heard an all to familiar voice. "Miss Honda," it began. Tohru turned and faced the boy many girls were drooling over. Yuki Sohma. Also known as The Prince. He was smiling at her and the sun was shining on his hair and made it twinkle. Tohru had a light blush and smiled back at him. "Is there something you need, Yuki?" She asked him. "Not really," Yuki began, "just let me know if you need a ride home from the mall. And...I, uh, I hope you enjoy yourself!" He gave her a small wave before leaving her standing by the front door.

Finally, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani came out of the building. "Sorry if we were interrupting anything," Arisa began, "but we had to take care of orange-head. He seems really pissed today." Then, as if on cue, Kyo Sohma, came walking out of the building having his usual glare on his face. "Kyo," Tohru began, "is something wrong?" Kyo just kept on walking, but not before shouting, "Damn it all!" Tohru sighed. "Anyways," Arisa continued, "come on, Tohru, you are not missing out on this!" Tohru looked at her smiling face. "Okay," Tohru began, "but I don't want you guys buying me anything it would be too much trouble!" Saki and Arisa looked at each other. "Tohru," Saki began, "we are going to treat you, today. Please, let us buy you at least one item." Tohru shook her head. "No! I could never do that! I should be the one treating you two for always being with me!"

Saki put her hand on Tohru's shoulder. "You have treated us all the time," she began, "now, let us treat you to something nice." Arisa smiled. "Yeah," she began, "we promise it won't be _too _expensive." The two girls saw the look coming on Tohru's face and they both grabbed her hands. "Don't say anything," Arisa said. Tohru nodded. "Okay," she began, "but..." then she sighed, "thank you," Tohru finished, "I love you both so much! You're the best friends a girl could ever want!" Both Saki and Arisa smiled and the threesome made their way to the mall.

Soon, the girls were all eating contently and talking about their lives. "So," Arisa began, "how are Shigure and the others doing? They're not hurting you? If they are, I'm gonna kick the living shit out of them." Tohru sheepishly smiled. "No," she began, "I'm living a perfect life there. I think of the Sohma's as my family. They treat me way too kindly." Saki smiled. "I'm glad that you are happy, Tohru," she said, "I really am." Tohru smiled at her. "Well, I tell you two all the time how happy I am living at Shigure's house, so stop worrying about me!" Her two friends simply just smiled. "So," Arisa began, "how's your love-life, Tohru? Do you want the charming Prince, or orange-head?" Tohru smiled and a small blush crept to her cheeks. "Kyo is just as charming, Uo-chan," Tohru said.

Arisa smiled. "Yeah, but he sure does have one hell of an attitude," she said. Saki nodded. "Yuki is much more...calmed and relaxed," Saki finished. Tohru looked at the two of them and then smiled. "Oh, I don't think I really could choose between the two, it'd be too hard," Tohru began, "besides, as handsome as they are, they'll probably have girlfriends in no time!"

"Let's just hope the Prince doesn't choose one of those damn fangirls of his," Arisa said. Saki smiled at Tohru. "I know this may seem weird coming out of my mouth," she began, "but if you ask me, I think the Prince would look great with our little Tohru-kun." Tohru blushed. "Hana-chan!" She exclaimed. Tohru stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know that isn't true. Yuki and I are just...really good friends and that's all we're ever going to be!" All three of them smiled and then Tohru looked at her watch. Her eyes grew wide, her hair began flying, and her arms were frantically moving around. "I'm late! Sorry Uo-chan and Hanajima-san! I really have to go right now! Shigure is supposed to have company tonight! Bye!" And with that, she frantically and hurriedly ran all the way to Shigure's house.

By the time she got there, Tohru was very tired. She slid open the door and walked in. "Hi everybody, sorry I'm late," she said. "Miss Honda," Yuki began as he walked over to her. "You really should get some rest," he said, "you're not looking so great." Tohru looked up at him. "No! I have to make dinner and everything! It's bad enough that I made everyone wait this long! Besides, I'm feeling perfectly fine, don't worry about me!" Yuki sighed. "If you insist," he said, "but here, let me at least take your bags for you. It's the least I can do." He gave her a genuine smile as he took the bags and then left. Tohru blushed before then running into the kitchen.

"Tohru!" She heard and then somebody rushed to hug her. "Kagura!" Tohru exclaimed, "it's so good to see you again!" Kagura smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to come!" Kagura said. Tohru blushed. "Well, I guess I was hanging out at the mall a little longer then I should have, but let me get dinner started right away! I'm sorry I made you all wait so long!" Shigure and Kagura simply smiled at her. "Don't worry about it," Shigure said. "Don't worry about it?" Kyo began, "I'M STARVING OVER HERE!" Tohru got an anime sweatdrop. "Sorry, Kyo-kun!" Tohru began, "I'll get started on it right away!" She scurried into the kitchen. Yuki then walked into the room. "Honestly, stupid cat," he began, "must you always act like that to Honda-san?" Kyo simply scoffed. "I don't care what you say, you damn rat! I really don't need to hear from you right now!" Shigure sighed. Would those two _ever _get along?

The Sohmas and Tohru now all sat around the table eating the delicious dinner Tohru had made. "It's delicious, Honda-san," Yuki said. Kagura smiled as she happily chewed. "Yes," Shigure began, "were would be without our flower making us delicious meals?" He asked. Tohru smiled. "It's okay," Kyo said. A frown made it's way to Tohru's face. "Do you not like it, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked him. Kyo didn't reply and Tohru sighed. "He's just in a bad mood," Yuki whispered in her ear, "just ignore him." Tohru nodded and began eating again. Kagura's eyes then lit up with excitement. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you, Tohru!"

"Uh...tell me what Kagura?" Tohru asked. Kagura smiled broadly. "Kyo and I will be going away for a couple of weeks to go hiking!" She happily announced. Tohru blinked before whispering in Yuki's ear, "And...Kyo agreed to go?" She looked over as Kagura happily hugged Kyo, while it looked like Kyo was gasping for air. Yuki whispered back, "He didn't really have any choice. One, Kagura would probably kill him, and two, he can't really drop out of the opportunity. Kyo is one who loves nature." Tohru smiled. "Yep," Shigure began, "which means it will just be me, Yuki, and Tohru-kun here at home!" Tohru looked shocked. The words that Saki had said earlier ringing in her head. _"I think the Prince would look great with our little Tohru-kun."_

Was this a chance for Yuki and her to get closer? Was Kyo leaving a good thing or a bad thing?

**Author's Notes-the first chapter of my first Fruits Baskets story! I hope u guys like it! It will be a yuki/tohru story becuz I adore that couple so much! If you are not a yuki/tohru fan, I suggest u not read this story! Hope u like!**

**Signed, robstarlovertotheend**


	2. Goodbye, Kyokun!

Chapter 2-Goodbye, Kyo-kun!

Tohru sat as Kagura hurriedly explained the nice, adventurous, _romantic_, hiking trip that she and Kyo would be taking. Tohru was eagerly listening while Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo were all trying to keep themselves from falling asleep. "And then of course there will be a romantic sunset!" Kagura exclaimed. Tohru nodded. "Oh, that sounds really great!" she chimed in. Kagura then clung to Kyo's neck. "Yes, it will be. I can't wait for our alone time, can you Kyo?" she asked him. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Hell, yeah," he replied. Kagura's eyes snapped open. "What did you just say?" She asked coldly. Knowing what was about to happen, Yuki stepped up. "He says he can't wait for the alone time you two will be sharing," he said. Kagura's eyes filled with tears of love as she hugged Kyo even tighter. "Oh, Kyo! You're the sweetest thing EVER!" Kagura then punched him while yelling, "KYO, I LOVE YOU!"

As Kagura started her relentless attacking, Tohru's face fell. "Everything was going so well," she said, "I was beginning to hope Kagura wouldn't lose her temper here." Shigure gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it," he said, "we all knew it was going to happen eventually." All of them could hear the punches, grunts, and groaning. Yuki sighed. "Yes," he said, "still, it would be nice if we got some quiet time every once in a while." They all could tell when Kagura's temper fell because right then, they heard "Kyo! Who would have done such a terrible thing! Don't worry Kyo! I'll make sure you get better! Just you wait! I'll fix with you with the power of _love!_"

"Get off of me, woman!" Kyo shouted, and then came more punching. "Wouldn't do any harm to give them a head start on their packing, could it?" Shigure asked. Tohru immediately stepped up. "I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner! Oh, I'm on it!" She exclaimed as she quickly ran to Kyo's room. Shigure looked over at Yuki. "So," he began, "are you going to use this to your advantage?" He asked. Yuki looked up at him. "My...advantage?" He asked. Shigure leaned over to him. "You know," he said, "to get closer to Tohru-kun? With Kyo gone, you have the advantage to win over her heart!" Yuki blushed a tiny bit and then started laughing. "Oh, my, Shigure," he began, "quite a mind you have, don't you? "To get closer to Tohru-kun?" Ha-ha! Listen, we're just friends. That's all I think of her." Shigure scoffed. "When true love goes unnoticed, it causes the worst pain," he said. Yuki looked at him. "What did you say?" He asked. "Oh, nothing!" Shigure said, "just put it aside."

Kyo and Kagura stood outside the house saying their goodbyes. "I promise we'll be back soon," Kagura said, "please just take care of yourselves while we're gone!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Yuki began, "I'll be extremely fine without that stupid cat around!" Kyo glared at Yuki. "And remember," Shigure began, "you will have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on, Kyo!" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I know that!" He yelled. Tohru stepped up. "I'm going to miss you, Kyo," she said. Kyo blushed as she stared at him. Then, without warning, she wrapped her arms around him. About two seconds after, the "poof!" was heard. Kyo's clothes lay as a pile on the ground and he was now a cat.

Everyone stared down at him. "Damn it!" Kyo-kitty yelled. Tohru felt a sweatdrop going down the side of her head. "I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed, "I guess now you two are going to have to wait longer to go on your trip."

"Hell, we are!" Kyo yelled. "I am not going to start hiking knowing I can become naked right in front of Kagura's eyes!" Kagura looked at him. "What's wrong with me seeing you naked!" She asked, "we are engaged, in case you didn't know. Together we shall make love!" At this point, everyone could feel sweatdrops on the sides of their heads. Kyo was blushing madly, and Kagura stood there looking quite happy. "Um...okay!"Tohru exclaimed, "in the meantime, I'll make us all a snack while we're waiting for Kyo to transform!" She quickly scurried back inside the house. "You just contact us if you need us for anything!" Kagura explained. "Don't worry," Shigure said, "we know exactly what to do. But relax, have fun. Enjoy yourselves. Oh, and Kyo, just try not to make Kagura lose her temper when you're in public." Kyo moaned out of frustration. Tohru then came out with a few riceballs. "I tried to make these as quickly as possible, so uh, if something tastes bad please let me know! I'll fix it right away!" She exclaimed. Yuki smiled at her. "No, they taste absolutely perfect," he said. Tohru smiled. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. She was about to hug him but Yuki held her back. "Oh, right," Tohru said, "sorry. I'm just so happy!"

"You're always so happy," Kyo dryly said. Yuki stepped on his tail and Kyo screamed. "You damn rat! What the hell was that for!"

"That...was for being an idiot," Yuki replied.

Kyo had eventually transformed back to human and now, he and Kagura were walking farther and farther away. "Goodbye, Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled out. "Bye Kagura!" She yelled again. She smiled as she watched them walk away. After they were completely out of eyesight, she walked back into the house. "All right," she began, "they're finally gone. I hope they'll enjoy themselves, too!" Yuki chuckled a bit. "Kyo will most likely be dead before they can come back!" He exclaimed. Seeing the downcast look on Tohru's face he quickly added, "But Kagura will make him come back. She always does. Sorry if I upset you, Miss Honda." He said bowing a little bit to her. "No, no, no!" Tohru quickly exclaimed, "don't worry about it! I know how Kagura gets and all that, so I'm not really upset so you don't have to apologize, Yuki!" She quickly said bowing to him as well. Yuki smiled. "You know something, Miss Honda," he began. Tohru looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked him. "I don't really think it's going to be bad with just us here," he finished. Tohru's face had become red as a cherry. "With Shigure of course!" The Prince added. He chuckled before walking out of the room.

Tohru stood there, feeling her very warm cheeks. "Oh mom," she began, "I don't know whether to feel shocked, moved, angered, or flattered! Sure, it's going to be interesting without Kyo here, but...I don't know which one of them I love. I mean, I know they'll get girlfriends in no time but still...I know I have feelings for them that are past friendship. I just don't know which one I like more. The charming Prince Yuki who is extremely kind or Kyo. The one who feels lonely and like he doesn't belong. Who changes his attitude whenever I'm around."

Tohru sighed. It was such a tough decision. She grabbed her schoolbooks, time to do with homework with Yuki. _"Hmm," _she thought, _"hopefully the hiking trip can help me make up my mind. It will decide whether I like to spend time with Yuki and me alone, or it proves that I'll really miss Kyo and will be jumping for joy when he returns."_ With that in mind, she walked into the kitchen where Yuki would be waiting for her.

**Author's Notes-here we are the second chapter! I'm a little disappointed I only got 3 reviews but...it is only the 1st chapter! Hopefully, i'll get some more! And for all those who are wondering why I put some kyo/tohru in here is becuz she doesn't know who to choose yet. In the end though, it's going to be yuki! And thankies to singofthelove, LoveYukiAndTohru, and danielie for reviewing!**


End file.
